Kamen Rider Ryuki
'Ryuki' ll over the city, innocent people are being mysteriously abducted. 13 Kamen Riders make contract with monsters from the Mirror World in order to be granted a wish. But to be given the wish, they must kill all the other Riders. In the Mirror World, which is a parallel dimension opposite our own, which only the monsters and Riders exist. Enter Shinji Kido, an intern at the online news service ORE Journal, who discovers one of the Advent Card decks at an apartment where every reflective surface has been covered by newspaper. He is about to be killed by a powerful dragon named Dragredder when he is saved by Ren Akiyama. Ren seeks to win the Rider War at all costs, in order to save his fiance who is a coma. Ren works with a young woman named Yui Kanzaki, who seeks her missing brother: the master of the Rider War, Shiro Kanzaki. Shinji contracts with Dragredder and becomes Kamen Rider Ryuki. He only wants to protect innocent people from the threat of the Mirror World, and stop the senseless fighting between the Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight 'Riders' 'Kamen Riders Form' krdk-kr-kit-adam2.jpg|Shinji Kido 1 se 3 krdk-kr-kit-adam-survive2.jpg|Shinji Kido krdk-kr-len2.jpg|Ren Akiyama krdk-kr-len-survive2.jpg|Ren Akiyama krdk-kr-richie-lan2.jpg|Masashi Sudo krdk-kr-drew-chance2.jpg|Shuichi Kitaoka Goro Yura krdk-kr-grant-van2.jpg|Itsuro Takamizawa krdk-kr-brad-cameron2.jpg|Jun Shibaura krdk-kr-james-price2.jpg|Takeshi Asakura krdk-kr-chris-Quinn2.jpg|Miyuki Tezuka krdk-kr-danny-hunt2.jpg|Satoru Tojo krdk-kr-albert-chase.jpg|Mitsuru Sano krdk-kr-kase-maya2.jpg|Miho Kirishima krdk-kr-vic-nolan2.jpg|Odin krdk-kr-kit-adam-onyx2.jpg|Dark Shinji krdk-kr-eubulon3.jpg|Hideyuki Kagawa krdk-kr-eubulon4.jpg|Hajime Nakamura 'Kamen Rider Ryuki Form' 'Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive Mode Form' 'Kamen Riders Names Photos' Shinji Kido.jpg|Shinji Kido Ren Akiyama.jpg|Ren Akiyama Masashi Sudo.jpg|Masashi Sudo Shuichi Kitaoka.jpg|Shuichi Kitaoka Goro Yura.jpg|Goro Yura Itsuro Takamizawa.jpg|Itsuro Takamizawa Jun Shibaura.jpg|Jun Shibaura Takeshi Asakura.jpg|Takeshi Asakura Miyuki Tezuka.jpg|Miyuki Tezuka Satoru Tojo.jpg|Satoru Tojo Mitsuru Sano.jpg|Mitsuru Sano Miho Kirishima.jpg|Miho Kirishima Odin.jpg|Odin Dark Shinji.jpg|Dark Shinji Hideyuki Kagawa.jpg|Hideyuki Kagawa Hajime Nakamura.jpg|Hajime Nakamura 'Allies' * 'Villains' * 'Weapons' *'Ryuki: Drag Saber, Drag Shield, Drag Visor' *'Ryuki Survive: Drag Visor-Zwei' *'Knight: Wing Lancer, Guard, Dark Visor' *'Knight Survive: Black Visor-Zwei' *'Scissors: Scissors Visor, Scissors Pincer, Guard' *'Zolda: Giga Launcher, Giga Cannon, Giga Armor, Magnu Visor' *'Verde: Bio Visor, Bio Winder' *'Gai: Metal Horn, Guard, Metal Visor' *'Ouja: Veno Saber, Veno Visor' *'Raia: Evil Whip, Evil Visor' *'Tiger: Dest Visor, Dest Claw' *'Imperer: Antelope Visor, Horn Spear, Antelope Stab' *'Femme: Blanc Visor, Wind Shield, Wing Lancer' *'Odin: Gold Visor, Gold Saber, Gold Shield' *'Alternative Zero: Slash Visor' *'Alternative: Slash Visor' *'Ryuga: Black Drag Saber, Black Drag Visor' 'Advent Deck' *'Ryuki: Dragon' *'Ryuki Survive: Dragon' *'Knight: Bat' *'Knight Survive: Bat' *'Scissors: Crab' *'Zolda: Bull' *'Verde: Chameleon' *'Gai: Rhino' *'Ouja: Cobra' *'Raia: Mantaray' *'Tiger: Tiger' *'Imperer: Antelope' *'Femme: Swan' *'Odin: Phoenix' *'Alternative Zero: Void Key' *'Alternative : Void Key' *'Ryuga: Black Dragon' 'Advent Cards:' *'Ryuki: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Strike Vent, Final Vent, Shoot Vent, Strange Vent' *'Ryuki Survive: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Strike Vent, Final Vent, Survive, Shoot Vent, Strange Vent' *'Knight: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Trick Vent, Nasty Vent, Final Vent' *'Knight Survive: Sword Vent, Survive, Guard Vent, Trick Vent, Nasty Vent, Final Vent' *'Scissors: Strike Vent, Guard Vent, Final Vent' *'Zolda: Shoot Vent, Shoot Vent, Guard Vent, Final Vent' *'Verde: Bio Visor, Hold Vent, Clear Vent, Copy Vent, Final Vent' *'Gai: Final Vent, Confine Vest, Strike Vent' *'Ouja: Sword Vent, Strike Vent, Swing Vent, Steal Vent, Unite Vent, Final Vent' *'Raia: Swing Vent, Copy Vent, Final Vent' *'Tiger: Final Vent, Strike Vent, Freeze Vent' *'Imperer: Spin Vent, Final Vent' *'Femme: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Final Vent' *'Odin: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Time Vent, Steal Vent, Final Vent' *'Alternative Zero: Advent, Sword Vent, Accele Vent, Wheel Vent, Final Vent' *'Alternative: Advent, Sword Vent, Accele Vent, Wheel Vent, Final Vent' *'Ryuga: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Strike Vent, Final Vent, Shoot Vent, Strange Vent' 'Contract Beast' *'Dragreder' *'Dragranzer' *'Black Wing' *'Drakraider' *'Volcancer' *'Magnugiga' *'Biogreeza' *'Metalgelas' *'Venosnaker' *'Evildiver' *'Cerebeast' *'Destwilder' *'Gigazelle' *'Blancwing' *'Goldphoenix' *'Psycorogue' *'Dragblacker' *'Genosider-Venosnaker, Metalgelas, Evildiver' 'Episodes' #'The Secret Story's Birth' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/' #'Granting a Wish' #'A New Life' #'Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final' Category:Dragon Knight Category:Ryuki